Lana:Ocarina of Time
by latias1999
Summary: Lana is an ordinary fifteen year old girl until a blue light causes her to pass out and she wakes up in Hyrule as princess Zelda.Will she ever find a way to get back home? don't own the legend of zelda rated T to be safe Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 the blue light

**this is my first fanfiction,sorry this chapter isn't longer**

* * *

**the blue light**

"Bye Lana,see you tomorrow." my best friend Cara shouted.

"Bye."I shouted back before she walked into her house.

I started to walk home alone after spending most of the day with Cara. It was late about half eleven.I curled a strand of my chestnut brown hair around my finger nervously. I've walked home alone before but not at this time.I'm only fifteen anything could happen to me. I heard a buzzing noise that made me stop in my tracks.I started to look around panicking slightly. My bright emerald green eyes searching for what was making the noise.I could see a faint blue light shining through the oak trees.I was trying to fight the curiosity but I started to walk slowly towards the light.I made my way through the trees trying to stop the branches scraping against my body. The closer I got the brighter the light got. The buzzing grew louder as well. The noise was almost deafening.I had to shield my eyes from the light.I froze as the light was too bright for me to see and the noise was now deafening. My ear drums were pounding from the noise,I thought they were going to bleed. Although it seemed impossible the light got even brighter.I tried to close my eyes but something was stopping me. All I could see was the bright blue light surrounding me. The buzzing stopped but pain started to fill my body.I felt felt like something was stabbing me everywhere without stopping.I tried to resist the pain and the darkness that was closing in on me but the pain was too much. The darkness started to overwhelm me and I blacked out.

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2 waking in Hyrule

_**Italics**_** mean thoughts,dreams or flashbacks**

* * *

Waking in Hyrule

I opened my eyes to find that I was looking up at the ceiling.I wondered what happened when I quickly remembered.I jumped up and started to check my body for any wounds. I noticed that I was wearing a beautiful light blue nightgown.I also noticed that my body was much smaller than it should be."_Why am I so small,what did that blue light do to me,well at least I don't have any wounds."I thought._I heard the door open and a woman with tan skin and red eyes walked in."Ah Princess your awake,get ready and come down to breakfast your father is waiting for you." the woman said.

"yes Impa." I replied without even thinking.

Impa then left and I started to panic that was Impa from the Legend of Zelda series but why is she here and why did she call me Princess. I looked around and said to myself "where am I any way."I got out of bed and walked over to the big mirror at the bottem of the room .I gasped in shock when I saw my of seeing my tall fifteen year old self I saw a small eleven year old girl staring of having my long chestnut brown hair and my emerald green eyes I had shorter blonde hair and azure blue eyes. I also had the pointed ears of a Hylian.I rubbed my eyes to see if i was hallucinating but my reflection didn't change.I tried pinching myself to see if i was dreaming but i didn't wake up.I raised my right hand and touched my reflection did the same and I could feel the pointed tip of my ear. I realised that this was real. That blue light had transported me to Hyrule and turned me into Princess Zelda.I started to feel light-headed,i stumbled to the window and opened it as wide as I could.I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. Once i was calm enough I looked out at the land of was vast but beautiful,the sun reflecting off of lake Hylia in the distance,the small yet busy Kakariko village,the busy Hyrule town,the ring of smoke around Death mountain,the vast Kokiri forrest and the open plains of Hyrule field it was all beautiful to me.I realized that althought I had played the legend of Zelda ocarina of time on my 3ds I couldn't remeber what happens in it. Me and Cara used to talk about playing it all the time.A tear slid down my cheek as I realized that I missed her already as well as my mum,my dad and my little brother I missed them all.I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.I couldn't just stand here and cry all day,I have to find a way to get back home.I closed the window and I walked over to the dresser_."I might as well get breakfast."I thought_.The ocarina of time was sitting on top of it.I picked it up and decided to play it.I closed my eyes as I begain to play.I wondered how can I play it when I've never played a ocarina before.I guess it's because I've been turned ito Princess Zelda and she can play the song I was playing is called Zelda's lullaby as i finshed it I opened my eyes and looked at the ocarina "Maybe I have to follow the story line of the game to get back home."I said to myself.I smiled and placed the ocarina back on top of the dresser.I put on my dress and I tucked my hair into my head dress.I walked out of my room and through the hallway until I got to the dining room.I'm not sure how or why but i knew my way through the dining room had a crystal chandiler hanging from the ceiling directly over the center of the dining table can seat over one hundred peopleand at the top of the table is a throne like chair that my father the King sits in.I sat next to him and Impa sat across from servants brought us our food and we sat there eating in had just finished our breakfast when a servant came in and said "Your majesty there is a visitor waiting to see you."

My father stood up and said " Come Zelda lets greet our guest." I was a little confused but I still got up and followed my walked through the hallway till my father was a man with green skin standing there."Zelda this is Ganondorf leader of the gerudo tribe." my father said.

"It is an honor to met you your majesty and you Princess Zelda."Ganondorf said bowing.I could sense a great evil coming from the man."servants take Ganondorf to his room."my father said.

"Yes your majesty."They left with Ganondorf and i said to my father "I can sense a great evil coming from that mam,you can't trust him father."

he just chuckled and replied "You must be imaganing things."then he walked away.I knew I wasn't aloud outside the castle so there isn't a lot of things that i could do.I just read books most of the dinner I tried to convince my father agian that Ganondorf is evil and can't be trusted but he didn't belived me but she said if I couldn't convince my father that Ganondorf is evil then she can't either.

_"Impa I can sense great evil from that man,I've tried to tell my father but he doesn't belive me,do you belive me Impa?"I asked._

_"Yes I belive you princess but I'm afraid I must disapoint you,if you can not conivnce your father then I can't either."she replied sadly._

_"Its ok Impa I will try and think of a way to convince my father."I replied._

_"I hope you suceed princess."She said before walking away._

I sighed staring up at the ceiling as I recolled what Impa told me.I was still trying to think of a way to convice my father but it was getting late.I turned around and looked out of the window for a few minutes before my tired eyes were unable to stay open and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3 the dream

The dream

_i was standing in Hyrule field.I looked around for anyone else but there was no one sun was shining and everything was the sky darkened as it was filled with black clouds.I gasped and looked around in were runing and screaming around me."what's going on?" I shouted but no one heard me.I turned around and looked at Hyrule town behind from the burning buildings licked the sky.I looked around shouting "Impa,Impa where are you?" but I recived no seemed like it would never end when a beam of green light shot up from the Forest. It parted the dark clouds and the light reviled a young boy and a fairy holding the siritual stone of the forrest. The boy had golden blonde hair and blue wore a green tunic,hat and leather looked about my age and his fairy was just a ball of blue were looking at a Sheikah symbol and I could hear music.I realized that the music was Zelda's lullaby,the song of the royal family."Princess wake up."I heard someone saying._I felt someone shaking me,ending the dream.I opened my eyes and realized it was Impa.I sighed in relief ,It was just a dream."Are you alright princess,it looked like you were having a nightmare."she asked sounding concerned.I wondered whever i should tell her about the i trust Impa,she's my attendant and she trusts me so I told her about my dream."It sounds like a prophecy." she said.I thought if its a prophecy then the dark clouds must symbolise Ganondorf but what about the boy with the fairy.

"The boy from the forrest must be on his way here."I said out loud.

"Princess do you know what the prophecy means?"Impa asked.

"I think the dark clouds symbolise Ganondorf,the boy from the forrest is going to come here to see me about stopping Ganondorf and Impa you have to teach him the song of the royal family." I said quietly."

"I belive you are correct princess,when the time comes I will teach the young boy the song but you should tell your father about the prophecy."she replied.

"I will Impa,he has to belive me."I said helped me get ready and she escorted me down to breakfast.I took the ocarina of time with me.I don't know why but I felt that I had to keep it with was the same as yesterday except Ganondorf was there.I couldn't tell my father with him there so I waited till Ganondorf left.I told my father about the prophecy but he just chuckled and said "It was just a dream Zelda,you don't have to worry."

"No father you have to belive me please." I said desperately.

"Now zelda he only wants to swear allegiance and stay for a while." he said sternly.

"But he's after the triforce." I blurted out.I don't know why I said that but now that I think about it you need the three spiritual stones and the ocarina of time to open the door of time in the time temple which leads to the sacred realm where the triforce resides.I only know that because I have Zelda's memories."Zelda your overreacting it was just a dream,now I don't want you to bring it up again do you understand?" he replied.

"Yes father." I said quietly staring down at the floor.

"Well I must go now but how about you go into the garden that always cheers you up." he said before walking away. That's what I decided to do.I went to the garden with Impa.I told her what happened while we were walking to my favourite place in the garden."hmm it seems your father won't belive it unless he sees it for himself." she said after I had told her.

"I know Impa I just wish he could see it before its to late." I replied.

We had now reached my favourite place in the garden. Impa stayed at the entrance while I walked over to the window up the steps.I could see into the throne room.I could see Ganondorf talking,probably to my father.I continued to watch him through the window.I didn't notice till now but his yellow eyes are filled with evil. After hours of spying on Ganondorf Impa told me that we had to go in for dinner. We were silient as we ate. I wondered what Ganondorf and my father were talking about when I was spying on I was finished I walked up to my room.I looked out the window at the sunset thinking about what my friends and family are they miss me? They probably think someone kidnapped me. Tears were now flowing down my cheeks.I missed my friends and family so much that my heart aches.I started to wonder how long it would be till I see them it be days,weeks,months,years i just don't know but i'm praying that it will be sooner rather than later.I wiped my tears away and I decided I had to be strong for them. I took out the ocarina of time.I looked at it for a few minutes before I closed my eyes and started to I played I remembered my fondest memories with my family and my memories and Zelda's The day I met Cara,my birthdays,the day my little brother was born,spending time at lake Hylia with my father and lots more of mine and Zelda's fondest memories. Once I finshed the memories faded away and I opened my eyes.I smiled because I had remembered my fondest memories andIi thought _so the song of time made me remember my fondest memories,maybe it was to give me hope._I walked over to the dresser and I hide the ocarina at the bottom of it.I put on nightgown and got into my bed.I fell into a pleasant sleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4 meeting Link

**Sorry about the missing words in chapter 1 but I've fixed it. This is the chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Meeting Link

I opened my eyes wishing I hadn't.I had been having a nice dream but now that I'm awake I can't remember what I was dreaming about.I spent a few minutes trying to remember what I had been dreaming about but I just couldn't remember.I sighed and got out of bed.I walked over to the dresser and I opened it.I made sure no one was watching and when I was positive that no one was watching I took out the Ocarina of Time.I sighed in relief that Ganondorf hadn't gotten it yet.I put it on top of the dresser while I was getting ready. Impa came to take me down to breakfast.I picked up the Ocarina of Time and put it in my pocket before following Impa down to breakfast. My father and Ganondorf weren't there. On of the servents told us they had already ate breakfast and that they were discussing matters.I just sighed and started to eat my we were eating breakfast Impa asked "where are you going to met the boy?"

"In the garden." I replied without even thinking.

"If I met him in the garden then I can keep an eye on Ganondorf and I can show him Ganondorf." I quicky just nodded and we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence. Impa stood up and I was about to when I decided to write a letter for the boy coming to see me.I asked the servents to bring me paper and a they had I wrote _"This is Link... he is under my orders to save Hyrule."_ then I sighed the front of the letter.I put it in in my pocket and gave the quill back to the servents before I followed Impa to the garden. As we walked to the garden I wondered why I wrote the name Link. Somthing just told me to write the name Link so I did. When we reached the garden I spyed through the window again.I spyed through the window until I could hear someone behind me.I turned round and gasped in was a boy."Who? who are you? how did you get past the guards?" I said nervously. He stayed silent then I noticed the fairy flying around him.

"Oh? what's that? is that... a fairy?" i said starting to get excited. He was about to answer when I said "Then are you...are you from the forest?" He just nodded andIi said "Then...then...you wouldn't happen to have...the spiritaul stone of the forest,would you? That green shining stone." I paused and I mentally slaped myself. Why am I being so childish? I may have the body of a eleven year old but I'm still fifteen menally.I guess its because I have to act the age of eleven.I don't need to tell him the full dream,I'll just tell him the important details."Do you have it?"I asked hopefully.

"Yes and I was told to come and see you." he said.

"Just as I thought! I had a dream...in the dream,dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... but suddenly,a ray of light shot out of the forest,parted the clouds and lit up the ground... the light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone,followed by a fairy... I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest..." I said calmly.

"Am I the one from your dream?" The boy asked.

"Yes,I thought you might be the one..." I said.I paused for a moment then I gasped and said "Oh,I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and I didn't even properly introduce myself!" I want to tell him who I really,Lana Darwin and that I'm from another world.I was going to tell him my real name but instead I said "I am Zelda,Princess of Hyrule." I realized that I couldn't tell him anything about the real me. Something wouldn't let me tell anyone who I really am.I felt like crying but I knew I shouldn't so I decided I would cry later.I forced myself to continue to smile and hold back the tears. "What is your name?" I asked trying to make my voice sound like I wasn't about to burst into tears.

"My name's Link and this is Navi." He replied.

"...Link...strange...it sounds somehow...familiar." I said was the name I wrote on the letter but how did I know it was his name? oh well I'll figure it out eventually."Ok then,Link... I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down the royal family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone..."

"Of course,I won't tell anyone."Link replied.

"The legend goes like this..."As I began to tell Link the secret I started to see what had happened.I wondered is he starting to see the same thing?I continued saying " The three goddesses hid the triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in power to grant the wish of the one who holds the triforce in his someone with a righteous heart makes a will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity... If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted,the world will be consumed by evil...that is what has been told... so,the ancient sages built the temple of time to protect the triforce from evil ones." what I saw fadded and I could see the garden again.

"So the Temple of Time can take you to the Sacred Relam." Link replied sounding amazed.

"That's right... The temple of time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world but the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the door of time and in order to open the door it is said that you need to collect the three spiritaul stones and another thing you need is...the treasure the Royal Family keeps along with this legend... the Ocarina of Time!" I replied giving him a moment to let it sink in."Do you understand well the story that I just told you?"

"Yes."He said calmly.

"That's great!"I said happily.I mentally slaped myself agian.I had almost forgotten to tell him about Ganondorf."I forgot to tell you... I was spying through this window just now... the other element from my dream... the dark clouds... I belive they symbolize... that man in there!" I pointed at the window behind me and said "Will you look through the window at him?"

"Of course." He replied and he walked over to the window."Can you see the man with the evil eyes?"

"Yes but who is he?"Link asked.

"That is Ganondorf,the leader of the hail from the desert from the far he swears alleglance to my father.I am sure he is not dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream... they must symbolize that man!" I replied. Link gasped and turned around to look at me and I asked "What happened? Did he see you?"

"Yes." he replied sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry,he doesn't have any idea what we're planing...yet!"I said.

"Have you told your father?"Link asked.

"...Yes.I told my father about my dream...however,he didn't belive it was a prophecy...but I can sense that man's evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come to Hyrule to obtain it and he wants to conquer Hyrule...no,the entire world! Link... now... we are the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"I said.

"Of Course Princess,I belive you." he replied.

"Thank you!" I said gratefully before saying "I... I am afraid... I have a feeling that man is going to destroy has such terrifying power! but it is fortunate that you have come... we must not let Ganondorf get the triforce.I will protect the Ocarina of Time with all my power! he shall not have it! you go find the other two spiritaul stones! let's get the triforce before Ganondorf does and then defeat him! one more thing... take thing letter... I'm sure it will be helpful to you." I took the letter out of my pocket and gave it to him. He held it up in the air before he put it away. He ran over to Impa and I could hear her say "I am Impa of the Sheikahs.I am responsible for protecting Princess Zelda. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold. You are a courageous boy... you are heading out on a big,new adventure,aren't you? my role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family.I have played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby... there is mysterious power in these listen carefully..." Impa played it first using her hand then Link copyed,playing it on a ocarina. Once Link had memorized it Impa said "If the castle sholders find you there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle." Impa walked away with Link following her.I watched them walk away and I said quietly "Good luck Link,You're Hyrule's only hope and my only hope of getting back home." I waited untill Impa came back and she said "Princess it is time for your lessons."

"Yes Impa."I replied and she escorted me to my lessons.I was surprized at how much I knew about what I was doing in the lessons. After my lessons I went to dinner. At dinner we were all silent as we ate While we ate I sat there thinking about our plan and the ocarina in my pocket.I spent the rest of the evening in my room.I was thinking about my friends and family again as I looked at at the sun setting over Hyrule. Thinking about my friends and family reminded me about earlier when I tried to tell Link who i am. Why can I not tell anyone who I really am. Thinking about it made tears flow down my cheeks.I tried to distract myself by looking over Hyrule and thinking about how beautiful it is. It made me want to travel around Hyrule but I know I'm not aloud to leave the castle. Even thought I miss my family and friends I hope I get the chance to travel around Hyrule before I go home. Thinking about that cheered me up.I smiled as the sun finally set and disappeared below the horizon.I took the Ocarina of Time out of my pocket and I put it at the back of the dresser again.I took a book off the bookself and read it until I got tired.I put the book away and put on a nightgown. I got into bed and after a few minutes I fell into a pleasent sleep.

* * *

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5 Failed

**This is chapter 5,i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Failed

Its been a week since I met Link. The week has been uneventful since. Right now I'm sitting in the garden wondering how much progress Link has made. I feel guilty about sending Link to get the spiritual stones. I mean what if he gets badly injured or even worse gets killed. He may be Hyrule's only hope and my only hope of getting back home but he's only eleven. I wish I could go and get the spiritual stones myself but I can't leave the castle and I don't know how to use a sword or a dagger to defend myself. I'm worried about Link but I know deep down that he will succeed in bringing back the spiritual stones and stopping Ganondorf. I took the Ocarina of Time out of my pocket and I looked down at it. So far Ganondorf hasn't even tried to take it. I started to play Zelda's lullaby. I closed my eyes as I played. As I played I could hear someone walking over to me. I think its Impa or maybe its Link with all the spiritual stones. As I finished playing the song I heard clapping.I snapped my eyes open and I saw Ganondorf standing there clapping. "Well that's a nice little song." he sneered. The venom in his voice sent a shiver down my spine. I was trying not to shiver when he said " That's the Ocarina of Time isn't it?" I stood there silently staring fearfully up at the evil man towering over me. "Hand it over Princess." he sneered.

"N...no i...i won't let you take it." I said trying but failing to hide my fear. I clutched the Ocarina of Time to my chest protectively. He just laughed and said "Do you think you can stop me." He was about to grab me when Impa arrived. She managed to grab me first then we ran. We ran to the stables as fast as we could. Impa helped me up onto a beautiful white horse then she got on herself. The horse stated to gallop and leave the castle grounds. I struggled trying to get off.

Impa said "Don't struggle Princess,we have to leave."

"But what about my father and the people of Hyrule?" i said almost in tears.

"It is you and the Ocarina of Time that he wants,he will follow us and it is my duty to keep you safe." she replied calmly. We're galloping through Hyrule town. Dark storm clouds started to fill the sky. As the drawbridge lowered it started to rain and lightning began to flash across the sky. The horse galloped out of Hyrule town and across the drawbridge that was when I saw Link. He looked shocked as we galloped further away from the castle. I turned round and threw the Ocarina of Time. I hoped that Link would catch it but it flew over his head and it landed in the river. I know Link will get it after Ganondorf follows us. After a few minutes the rain and lightning stopped. The dark clouds disappered and the sun was shining but Ganondorf was still following us so we didn't stop. I can somehow tell that Link just picked up the Ocarina of Time. I closed my eyes and thought _"Link...can you hear me? Its me Zelda..." _I could see myself in the temple of time holding the Ocarina of Time to my chest. I continued saying _"Link,when you hold this ocarina in your hand... I won't be around anymore... I wanted to wait for you but I couldn't delay any longer... at least iIcould leave you the ocarina and this melody... This song opens the Door of Time..." I played the song of time. Link copied me playing the notes and he memorized them. "Now Link,play this melody in front of the altar in the Temple of Time . You must protect the Triforce!" _I told him before I opened my eyes. I was still on the horse with Impa. I turned round and I saw Ganondorf but he wasn't coming after us. He was heading back to Hyrule town but why? "Impa he's going back to Hyrule town." I said. Impa stopped the horse and looked back as well. We stayed still and continued to watch. Suddenly dark clouds filled the sky blocking the sun and the ring of clouds around death mountain turned red and swirled. We could see somepeople fleeing from Hyrule town. The castle was pulled into the air and it started to look darker. "No!" I screamed. I tried to get off the horse to run back to the castle but Impa stopped me. "Let me go! I have to go back!" I shouted.

"No Princess it would be suicide to go back." Impa said sadly while trying to stop me from jumping off the horse.

"But what about my father and everyone else thats at the castle!" I shouted tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry Princess but we can't go back,your father wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger." she replied sadly. I stopped struggling and I just sat still crying silently. Impa got the horse galloping again. I sat there thinking Link was suposed to get the Triforce and stop Ganondorf then I could go home but what happened instead and is Link okay. I felt a burning in my left hand. I looked at it and I saw the Triforce appear on it. The right Triforce,the Triforce of Wisdom was glowing. Impa saw my hand but she didn't stop. I realized the legend had come true. We have failed. Ganondorf got the Triforce.

* * *

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6 seven years

**Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Seven years

We continued to flee from Ganondorf. I looked down I had managed to stop crying but I knew I was going to start again. The tears burned my eyes but somehow I managed to keep them from flowing down my checks. All I could think about is my family and friends from Hyrule and back home. My mum,my dad,my little brother,Cara,the king and Link. I don't know why but I already consider Link one of my friends. Are Link and the king okay? Will I ever get home? What am I going to do now? I kept going over those questions in my head. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize we had stopped till Impa shook me. I gasped when I was jolted out of my thoughts. I looked up at Impa and she said "Princess we shall camp here for tonight." I just nodded and got off the horse. Impa took some supplies out of her bag. She took out some food and sleeping bags. I looked around and saw that we are in a small clearing surrounded by trees. "Impa where are we?"

"We are in lost woods." she replied. She started a fire and made some food. We sat there eating in silence until I decided to say " What are we going to do Impa?"

"We should go to Termina." She replied.

"But Impa we can't leave Hyrule under Ganondorf's control." I argued.

"I'm sorry princess but its too dangerous to stay here." Impa said sadly.

"But...why don't you teach me how to defend myself." I replied.

"Princess, Ganondorf's forces will recognise you." she said trying to talk me out of it.

"Then you can teach me to disguise myself as a Sheikah and you can teach me about there culture." I said determined to convince her to let us stay in Hyrule.

"Even if you do that they will still recognise you as Princess Zelda." Impa said.

"Then I will disguise myself as a Sheikah boy." I replied even more determined.

"But princess that is inappropriate." Impa argued.

"I don't care,we can't just leave Hyrule and if its the only way I can stay then I'm willing to do it!" I shouted back.

Impa just sighed and said "All right princess."

I smiled and said "Thanks Impa." I was sitting there smiling then I realized I didn't know if I could disguise myself as a boy. "Impa how am I going to disguise myself as a Sheikah boy?" I asked looking up at her.

"I can help you with that Princess." a voice said from above us. We looked up and saw an owl which landed next to us.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Kaepora Gaebora,I am also known as Rauru the Sage of Light but I can not leave the Temple of Light in that form." He replied.

"How can you help us Kaepora?" Impa asked calmly.

"Princess Zelda you have the Triforce of Wisdom,Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power which he has used to take over Hyrule and Link has the Triforce of Courage." He replied.

"So Link's okay." I said.

"He is currently asleep in the Temple of Light."He replied.

"But why is he asleep and why did our plan fail?"I almost screamed.

"The Master sword was the last seal to open the way to the Sacred Realm and when Link pulled the sword out he was too young to be the hero of time so he was put to sleep in the Temple of Light until he is old enough to be the hero of time." He explained.

"So because Link pulled the Master sword out of its pedestal Ganondorf got into the Sacred Realm and got the Triforce but why did you call Link the hero of time?" I replied.

"He is the one that will stop Ganondorf and he will be known as the hero of time but I'm here to talk about you Princess." he replied.

"What about me?" I asked curiously.

"You are the seventh sage,the leader of the seven sages."He replied.

"But if I'm the leader of the sages and your a sage then where are the other sages?" I asked.

"They have not awoken as sages yet and they can't until Link frees the temples from Ganondorf's monsters." he replied.

"So what are we supposed to do till then?" I asked.

"You will have to help Link when the time comes so me and Impa will teach you what you need to know." he said.

I just nodded and he said "I will teach you how to use magic and Impa will teach you about the Sheikah culture." Kaepora started to teach me how to use magic and the Triforce of Wisdom first. It took me about six months to learn how to use magic and to disguise myself as a Sheikah boy. Impa started to teach me how to play the harp so I can play the Temple songs and she started to teach me about Sheikah culture. The harp I'm using is called the Goddess harp,its been passed down Zelda's family for generations. Impa also started to teach me how to fight. Days started to change into weeks then months then years. Kaepora told us that Link wouldn't wake up for seven years. Its now almost been six years since Ganondorf got the Triforce. Me and Impa have been keeping hidden while traning. Impa has taught me how to use deku nuts to create smoke so I can quickly leave and she's taught me to fight with daggers. I've been going by the name Sheik since I was taught how to use the Triforce of Wisdom to disguise myself. Me and Impa are back in Lost woods the now doing a bit of training but for some reason she wasn't paying as much attention as she usually would. She looks like she's lost in thought but what is she thinking about? "Impa what's wrong? I asked concerned.

"I'm sorry but I have to got back to Kakariko." she replied sadly

"Why Impa?" I asked shocked.

"I have to stop the shadow spirit that is there." she replied.

"Then I'll go with you." I replied.

"No I can handle it myself,I will see you when I get back." She replied before picking up some supplies and leaving.

"I'll see you later Impa." I said sadly. I had the feeling I wouldn't see her again for until after Link wakes up but I already know I can't stop her from going to try and help her village. I waited in Lost woods for about a month before I left. I knew Impa wasn't coming back so I started to travel around on my own. After what felt like forever the time has finally come. Its time for me to go to the Temple of Time to See Link for the first time in seven years.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a bit rushed but please review**


	7. Chapter 7 temple of time &forest temple

**Sorry it took so long to write this.**

* * *

The Temple of Time and the Forest Temple

I took out the Goddess harp and I closed my eyes as I played the prelude of light. When I opened my eyes I was standing in the Temple of Time. I know that when a Rauru is finished talking to Link that he send him here. I walked into the chamber of the Master sword. I don't know how long it will take for Rauru to explain things to Link but I will wait here until Link comes. I walked into the shadows behind the pedestal of time. I stood there waiting for what seemed like forever when in a rush of blue energy Link appeared. "Link...we're back in the Temple of Time...But have seven years really passed?" Navi said.

"I don't know Navi." Link replied.

"It looks like you won't be able to use some of the weapons you used as a kid anymore... Let's get out of here!" Navi replied. I stared at Link surprised at how much he has grown since I last saw him seven years ago. He started to walk out of the Temple. I walked out and I stood on the pedestal. Link stopped and he drew his sword and shield. He turned round and looked straight at me. I'm glad to see Link after all this time but I can't tell him who I am yet. Seeing him is reminding me of my family and friends back home. I know that he has to stop Ganondorf so I can get back home. I said "I've been waiting for you, hero of time... When evil rules all, an awakening call voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... one on a high mountain... one under a vast lake... one within the house of the dead... one inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs... As I see you standing there holding the mythical Master sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time... If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five stages... One sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The sage is a girl I am sure you know... Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm... Unfortunately equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple... But if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko village... Do you understand Link?" I replied.

"Yes I understand Sheik." he replied then he turned around and ran out of the temple. Once he was gone I aloud myself to cry. Over the past seven years I've learned how to hide my emotions from others but when I'm alone I can show as much emotion as I want. Tears ran down my face as I sobbed about how much I miss my family and friends. I managed to calm down after a few minutes. I rubbed my eyes and I started to head to the Forest Temple. Since it will take a few days for Link to get there I'm going to walk. I walked into Hyrule town and some of the redead tried to attack me so I killed them with my daggers. Seven years ago I would never point a weapon at someone but now I do it without hesitation. I walked out of Hyrule town and across the drawbridge. Link will probably almost be at Kakariko village, he will have to get the hookshot and he will probably go to Lon Lon ranch to get a horse so I've got plenty of time to get to the Forest Temple. I continued to walk across Hyrule field avoiding Poes since Link can catch them and sell them. As the sun set Stalchildren started to come out of the ground and attack me. I easily killed them before they could even touch me. I still continued to walk killing Stalchildren as I did but I am getting tired and I know I will have to stop soon. I stop and I started to make a fire. The Stalchildren don't like fire so if I sleep with with a fire on it will keep me warm and keep the Stalchildren away. I lay down and I gazed at the fire thinking about my family and I whispered "I'll be home soon." then I closed my eyes and feel asleep. I woke up just after sunrise. I got up and cooked some food with what is left of the fire. After I had finished eating the food I put out the fire and made it look like it was never there. I started to continue walking to the Forest Temple. I know it will take me about another two days to get there. I stuck to the same routine until I reached Kokiri Forest. I walked through the small village where the Kokiri live but since Ganondorf took over they have rarely came out of their houses. I killed a few Deku Baba before heading into Lost woods. I followed the sound of Saria's until I reached the Sacred Forest Meadow. A Wolfos attacked me, I managed to defeat it but it managed to graze my side. I took out a red health potion and drank it. I gagged at the bitter taste but I still managed to swallow it. My wound healed in a few seconds and I made my way through the maze. I climbed on to the top of one of the hedges and I made my way across the maze. I had to kill a Moblin to get to the way to the meadow. I walked over to the stump and I looked up at the way to the Forest Temple. I know it will take Link about another day to get here. I walked to the left cliff and I climbed up to the top of it. I sat down and leaned against a tree while looking down at the meadow. After a while I took out the Goddess harp and I started absent-mindedly strumming it. I lost track of time while I was playing the Goddess harp. I stopped playing and I realised that the sun set almost an hour ago. I made a fire and I made something for my dinner before I lay down and went to sleep. I woke up in the morning and I had something to eat before I looked down at the meadow and continued to wait for Link to come. Finally after another 2 hours Link came. He walked over to the stump and gazed sadly at it. I know he must miss Saria, just like I miss my family and friends back home. I jumped down from the cliff and I started to walk over to him. "The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed is different for each person, but no one can change it..." I stopped in front of him and continued "A thing that doesn't change is a memory of younger days... In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." I took out the Goddess harp and I played the Minuet of Forest. Once I had finished Link took out the Ocarina of Time and started to copy me. We played it together then I put the Goddess harp away. "Link... I'll see you again..." I said before backing away.

"Sheik wait!" Link replied. I continued to back away until I was far enough away from Link then I threw down a Deku nut. While it blinded Link I ran and climbed up the side of the cliff. When he could see again he looked around for me but since he couldn't see me he just said "See you later Sheik." then he put the Ocarina of Time and he used the hookshot to get up to the Forest Temple. I waited a few minutes before I followed him. There's nothing else for me to do the now so I might as well watch Link destroy the evil in the Forest Temple. I watched him kill two Wolfos and he entered the Temple. I followed Link and watched him complete the puzzles. I am surprised at how difficult the puzzles are. After a few hours it is finally time for Link to defeat Phantom Ganon. I know I can't follow him now since I will get in the way so I'll stand outside the room and pray that Link will beat Phantom Ganon but I'm sure he will since I've watch him fight all sorts of enemies in this Temple and he's pretty good at it. I stood outside and I listened to the sounds of Link firing his bow-narrows and Phantom Ganon trying to hit him. The sounds stopped and everything was eerily silent for a few minutes then I decided to go in the room and see if Link had succeeded. When I walked inside I could see the blue energy that Link took to go to the Chamber of Sages. The room is quite small and has paintings around it. There is some blood on the floor, I know its Link's and he's probabaly been heal by a heart container. I smiled and said "He's done it, one Temple down four to go." I turned around and I started to head back to the Temple of Time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review**


End file.
